A known tandem-type color printer includes a main body and a plurality of cartridges detachably mountable in the main body.
One of such conventional color printers includes a main body and a cartridge tray configured to be held in the main body so as to be slidable relative to the main body. In this color printer, the cartridge tray supports therein a plurality of cartridges juxtaposed to one another (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-165025).